


Some

by chrisvantveld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisvantveld/pseuds/chrisvantveld
Summary: Feelings like this are vital in life. The feeling of meeting someone new, someone different. Alex never shied away from this feeling, he accepted it. Maybe this time he should've been more careful.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Alex Romanov
Kudos: 2





	Some

**Author's Note:**

> For the vibe: Baby's Wearing Blue Jeans - Mac DeMarco
> 
> This is set right after Civil War (2016), when Team Captain America are on the run.

“You seen that girl over there yet?” Dante points towards a girl by the bar. Talking to someone next to her, Alex seems to recognize her, but shrugs it off the second the girl shows her face. 

“The red one?” Dante nods. “Yeah,” Alex smiles. “She’s cute.”

“Well, she’s alone now.” Dante hints. Alex turns away from Dante and looks to the left. She is alone, and he sees her friend walking towards the restroom. 

Alex hums, “I don’t know.” Unsure of such a bold move, especially since everything going on. But maybe, just maybe, some romance is what he needs. And some romance seems to be exactly enough romance. 

“Why not?” Dante takes a sip from his pint beer. Alex turns towards Dante again. “She’s not just cute, Al. She’s hot.” Alex smiles at his best-friend’s bluntness, “And the feeling seems to be mutual.” He nods towards his right, Alex turns to his left and locks eyes with the redhead. 

He lifts his corners slightly. Letting her know there might be something. Some romance. He grabs his glass and chugs the last couple of sips of his beer. He makes his way towards the bar, towards the girl. 

Instead of coming up with a pick-up line that’ll probably scare her off towards anywhere else, he starts with a simple; “Hey.” He smiles as she does. 

“Hi.” 

Alex hesitates for a second. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Sure. Whatever you’re having.” 

“Well, I hope you like beer.” 

Instead of saying she doesn’t, she nods, inviting some sort of challenge. Alex leans over the counter, letting the bartender know he wants two pints. As the bartender lets him know she heard it, she starts tapping two glasses, sliding the glasses towards the couple. 

Alex turns and thanks her, grabbing his glass and taking a sip. The girl does the same, tasting the bitter on her tongue, she cringes slightly, not used to the taste. 

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” 

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, a little bit.” Alex laughs, making her laugh. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, “Alex shakes his head. “I’ll give mine to my friend over there” He gestures towards Dante. “He can’t say no alcohol. Especially if its free.” 

Dante waves towards them, question on his face, but still so very friendly, no matter what. Alex waves back. The girl likes the interaction between them, they seem to be very close. 

“If I buy you a drink you do like, would you care to join us?” Alex says, trying to let her know, that there’s no pressure. 

The girl looks across the room, maybe looking for her friend. Alex follows the movement, and sees her friend talking to some other people.

The girl nods, “Yeah, sure.”

“Great,” Alex smiles. “What do you want?”

“A wine.” 

With two beers in his hands he walks over to Dante, the redhead following him with her wine. Dante turns away from the girl he’s talking to. Probably his newest interest. 

Alex stops and turns around face the girl. “Before I introduce you to my best friend, I think it’s self-evident to know each others’ names.” 

“Right,” She nods. “Wanda.” She reaches for his hand, but soon enough that Alex is still holding two beers. 

Alex raises his beers in realisation. “Of course.” Alex sets the beers down on their table. 

He approaches her again. She does the same and their hands shake in some sort of awkward manner. “Alex. Nice to meet you.” He sits down across Dante, who still doesn’t notice them.

“Wanda is a name you don’t hear often.” Alex points out. “I like it.” 

Wanda blushes slightly. “It’s pretty old-fashioned.” 

They both take a sip from their drink. Alex drinking Wanda’s, he takes his and pours it in Dante’s glass, re-filling it. What’s left, he drinks. Wanda smiles at the action. 

It feels like they’ve been talking for hours, it could be, but neither of them are focused on time. They don’t even notice on Dante thanking Alex for a free drink. They’re both attracted to each other, to their stories, pasts and presents. But still, some things are not necessarily mentioned. For example, Alex doesn’t mention his father’s death, the fact he’s adopted, or that he’s still heart broken and has immense trust issues. And Wanda doesn’t mention her twin-brother’s death, or that she’s has neural electric interfacing, telekinesis and mental manipulation, or that she’s an Avenger. 

They talk until they’re drinks are finished. Alex stands to get more drinks but instead Wanda says she has to go home. Even though Alex is disappointed, he still nods and says goodbye. Wanda kisses his cheek and does the same. 

Alex watches her leave. He sees her pull out her phone, and within seconds he gets a message. 

Dante tabs him on his shoulder, gesturing he wants to leave with the girl, saying he called a cab. 

Alex texts Wanda to let her know they’re also leaving, they meet each other outside. Wanda smiles as she sees him. She shivers slightly while she wraps her arms around herself for the cold. 

“Didn’t bring a jacket?” 

Wanda shakes her head and shrugs. “Didn’t think I’d need it.” 

Alex takes off his and wraps it around her, Wanda protests at first but got convinced quickly. She blushes slightly at the gesture. 

They both step in the gab as it arrives, before they even tell the driver their address, he already starts driving. Alex wonders why, but shrugs if off, he might didn’t hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Alex Manor and Wanda Maximoff met. It seems like it was meant to be be, but Alex realizes soon enough that perfect moments don't exist, and there's always someone planning something. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> x chris
> 
> main tumblr: babygoode.tumblr.com  
> repost of stories: theofficialalexmanor.tumblr.com
> 
> the official alex manor playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Uv9MHvNZFCmanCKimlOh7?si=o7zN1vCVSR2Qac7uH-hRqg


End file.
